interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Leech
English Pronunciation * , , * * Etymology 1 , (cf. Middle Dutch ), deverbative of ‘to pull out’, from (cf. Middle High German ‘to pull’), from (cf. Old Irish ‘load, cargo’, Latin ‘to mourn’, Tocharian B ‘pain, suffering’, Lithuanian ‘to break’, Albanian ‘knot’, Sanskrit ‘he breaks, shatters’) Noun # An aquatic blood-sucking annelid of class Hirudinea, especially Hirudo medicinalis. # A person who derives profit from others, in a parasitic fashion. Translations * Afrikaans: Bloedsuier * Albanian: * Armenian: * Basque: izain * Bulgarian: * CJKV Characters: 蟥; 螞, 蚂 * Chinese: 蚂蟥 (mǎhuáng) * Croatian: * Czech: pijavice * Danish: blodigle , igler * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * Georgian: წურბელა (ts‘urbela) * German: , * Greek: * Gujarati: જળો (jalō) * Hawaiian: mākoko, omo koko * Hebrew: * Hindi: जोंक (jōṅk) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: blóðsuga , iglur * Ido: sanguisugo * Indonesian: lintah * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: 거머리 (geomeori) * Latin: * Latvian: dēle * Lithuanian: dėlė * * Malayalam: നീരട്ട (nīraṭṭa), കാര്യസാദ്ധ്യത്തിനായി മറ്റൊരാളുമായി അടുപ്പം സ്ഥാപിക്കുന്ന ആള്‍ * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: sanguijuela , hirudíneo * Swedish: * Tamil: அட்டை (aḍḍai) * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: п'явка * Vietnamese: * Derived terms * leechcraft Verb # To apply a leech medicinally. # To drain (resources) without giving back. #: '' Bert leeched hundreds of files from the BBS, but never uploaded anything in return.'' Derived terms * leecher Etymology 2 leche, from 'physician', from 'healer' (cf. Danish/Swedish , Middle Dutch , lāhhi), from (cf. líaig), from 'to gather' (cf. Latin legere 'to collect, gather; read', lēx 'law', Serbo-Croat lijek 'medicine, cure', mb''ledh'' 'I collect', Ancient Greek légein 'to collect, gather, choose', logos 'word, speech'). Noun # A physician. #* 1992, Hilary Mantel, A Place of Greater Safety, Harper Perennial 2007, p. 11: #*: He coughed sputum stained with blood, and a scraping, crackling noise came from his chest, quite audible to anyone in the room. ‘Lungs possibly not too good,’ the leech said. # A healer in Heathenry. #* Swain Wodening, “Scandinavian Craft Lesson 6: Runic Divination”, Theod Magazine, volume 3, number 4 #*: In ancient times runesters were a specialized class separate from that of the witch or ordinary spell caster (much as the other specialists such as the leech or healer and the seithkona were different from a witch), and even today many believe it takes years of training to become adept at using the runes in spell work. #* 1900, Augustus Henry Keane, Man, Past and Present, The University Press (Cambridge) #*: Their functions are threefold, those of the medicine-man (the leech, or healer by supernatural means); of the soothsayer (the prophet through communion with the invisible world); and of the priest, especially in his capacity as exorcist #* 2003, Brian Froud and Ari Berk, The Runes of Elfland, Pavillion Books, ISBN 1 86205 647 1, page 22 #*: "Leech?" "Not another doctor". #* 2004, Runic John, The Book of Seithr, Capall Bann Publishing, ISBN 186163 299 0, page 282 #*: There are many kinds of "Leech" or "healer" as there are healing techniques, some are more powerful than others and some are very specific to certain illnesses and complaints; some use potions and unguents, others crystals and stones, others galdr and some work their healing from within the hidden realms themselves. Etymology 3 , , , probably from ‘leech-line’, from (cf. East Frisian ‘band’, Dutch ‘boltrope’, Middle High German ‘joint, limb’), from ‘to bind’ (cf. Latin ‘to tie’, Ukrainian ‘to bridle, fetter’, Albanian ‘to bind’). Noun # The vertical edge of a square sail # The aft edge of a triangular sail Translations * Finnish: takaliikki * Italian: balumina Derived terms * leech line Related terms * luff * foot See also * Wikipedia article on parts of a sail References ---- West Frisian Adjective leech # low # empty :# "De opfreeche side titel wie ûnjildich, leech, of in miskeppele." (The requested page title was invalid, empty or improperly linked.) Category:West Frisian adjectives ar:leech et:leech el:leech fa:leech fr:leech ko:leech io:leech it:leech ku:leech lt:leech li:leech hu:leech ml:leech nl:leech pl:leech pt:leech ru:leech ta:leech te:leech tr:leech uk:leech vi:leech zh:leech